The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special
The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special is a broadcast by Anime Stuff R that features a majority of the music Kevin Manthei created for Invader Zim. General Information The broadcast was hosted by DJ Richard Rae and broadcast from September 13, 2002 to October 15, 2002. Almost five hours and thirty minutes long, it includes music from all episodes of Invader Zim, excluding The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. Richard Rae also interviews Kevin Manthei. The broadcast was extremely popular, so Anime Stuff R (temporarily renamed "Anime Stuff Z" for the special) decided to release a CD of the broadcast. However, due to financial reasons, they only made 100 copies. There is no official way to obtain the broadcast, but it has been uploaded onto many torrent websites. The interior of the CD cover features messages from both Kevin and Richard. A Message from Kevin When I was approached by Richard E. Rae about the possibility of an internet radio show featuring hours and hours of my "Invader Zim" music, I was thrilled. What a great opportunity to let the fans of "Invader Zim" hear the music! Richard went way beyond what I thought the show was going to be, and he poured his heart and soul into producing the "Zim-phony". Richard is not just a fan, he's a professional who uses his passion for music and his willingness to work hard at it to produce great shows. I am honored that he and Tom took the time to put the "Zim-phony" and this "Special Edition" together. Happy listening! A Message from Richard We took chances with the "Zim-phony Special". I took a chance by approaching Kevin Manthei with the idea. Kevin took a chance in trusting his music to someone he only knew from e-mail. My friend Tom took a chance too, okaying a show with music from an American cartoon series instead of a Japanese Anime. These chances definitely paid off! The "Zim-phony Special" broke every Anime Stuff R ratings record, thanks to the overwhelming response to this show from you, the "Invader Zim" fans. Of course, the "Zim-phony" is all about the excellent music of the remarkable Kevin Manthei. I certainly owe Kevin more thanks than I can ever hope to articulate for his terrific support during this once-in-a-lifetime experience. This Mini CD you're holding is proof that some chances are definitely worth taking. Thank you for listening! Partial Release Kevin Manthei released a Promotional CD that features some of the music from the broadcast. The only way to obtain this CD would be to ask him for it personally, although it is unknown if he still gives out copies to fans. Tracks Full Track List This is the complete track list from the broadcast. There are 325 tracks. The entire broadcast is 5 hours, 26 minutes, and 28 seconds long. Some of the tracks have dialogue from Richard Rae. Click on any of the linked tracks to view the transcript. Trivia *DJ Richard Rae makes a Outer Limits reference in the introduction by saying : "We control the horizontal. We control the vertical. I guess that doesn't matter, though, because this is, after all, Internet radio ." Category:CDs Category:Pages in the real-life POV Category:Merchandise